Swedish Pancakes
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Naruto’s bored and Sasuke can’t deny his sexy roommate. Sasunaru AU fluff


**A/N: **The sad thing about this fic is, the idea came from a real life adventure with my best friend. A lot of small details are true about when we made Swedish Pancakes, and I'll explain more at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto because if I did, I would be in a constant nose bleed situation from forcing the two together XDD

**Swedish Pancakes**

**By Midnight Mourner**

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What." His voice held no inflection, his eyes did not stray from the page's of the book he read. The TV was blaring some mindless sitcom that neither of them cared for, though Naruto hadn't changed it when it had begin two minutes ago. Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke didn't wonder about it until he'd finished two whole page's without an answer. He looked up, Naruto staring at the wall in front of him.

"Yes Naruto?" They boy seemed determined not to answer until he got more then a monotone, one word answer. It was always like that with Naruto.

"I'm bored." He quirked a delicate eyebrow, staring wordlessly at the blond in front of him. He shook his head in annoyance, staring back down at the pages of his book. Day's like this, he wished he'd been stuck with a different roommate, though he couldn't deny he liked having the handsome blonde around to bug him. Day's like this were an exception, when Naruto was bored out of his mind and dragged Sasuke away from his reading to go do some mindless thing the blonde enjoyed.

"Fantastic Usuratonkachi, go find something to do." He mumbled, bringing a thin, pale thumb to his mouth to bite at the calloused skin there. It was a habit he couldn't get rid of, and he did it often, especially when the blonde was around, making him feel things that as a boy, he shouldn't be feeling. He gnawed at a hang nail he couldn't get rid of, tearing at the skin, trying to catch it with his teeth.

"Oi, stop that teme! You're just making it worse!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring him. It wasn't like there was really any pain in doing it, and if even if there was, he wouldn't care less if it took his mind away from concentrating on the blonde boy's features and little quirks. He couldn't help finding himself obsessing over little thing's about his blonde roommate. He sighed, dropping his thumb, unable to get at the hangnail. He looked up at the stubborn blonde and stuck his bookmark in his book, putting it the side and waiting for Naruto to come up with something to do.

"I know! Let's go make some Swedish pancakes!" Sasuke shook his head, a small smile in place. It never took Naruto long to think of something to do, and when he did, it always involved 'we'. Sasuke couldn't help the quickening and swelling of his heart when he heard the 'we' in Naruto's word's. He knew the feeling well, getting it every time Naruto insisted they do something together. He wished he didn't feel such attraction to the boy. He wished could believe it was just that.

"Hn." Was all he said, pulse racing when Naruto took his hand and hauled him off the couch, pulling him along to the small kitchen. His small smile didn't leave his lips, knowing Naruto wouldn't notice it. Naruto let go of his hand, running around the kitchen to assemble the various ingredients and tools he would need to cook the Swedish pancakes.

"Hey, hey Sasuke! Do you know where the flour is?" He called, head halfway pulled out of the cupboard next to the fridge.

"Probably where you found it last time, dobe. You tend to put things back wherever you pull them out, even when that's not where they belong." Sasuke's eyes lit up at the small habit of the blondes. He tended to take out a spoon to eat whatever it was he needed a spoon for, and put it back in the drawer, rather then in the dishwasher. He did that with forks and knives as well, but not usually with plates or dishes that got really dirty from use. It was a good thing two, or their dorm would be more of a pigsty then it already was.

"Oh! In the freezer!" He exclaimed, prancing over and digging through the refrigerator, coming back out with a bag of flour. Sasuke rolled his eyes, unsure if he found this funny, or appalling.

"Please tell me the milk's not in the microwave." He grumbled, a half smile on his lips as he tried to hold back a small chuckle. He walked to the microwave to check, and sure enough, that's where it was. He sighed, a strangled laugh coming from his throat as he pulled out the milk and chucked it at the trash can.

"Hey! Teme, what are you doing!? That was still good!" Naruto half shrieked, swiftly walking to the trash can to retrieve the milk. Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible to himself, leaning against the counter that held the stove.

"I just got milk ten minutes ago, it hasn't been there long…" Naruto ranted, not really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He tended to do that, and the thought made Sasuke smile once again. His eyes zeroed in on the tantalizing tan skin of the blonde's neck that shown as he tried to see if his measurement was accurate or not, and he unconsciously licked his lips, wishing he could be aloud to place his lips their. He got chills just thinking about it.

"Teme, get the pan greased and ready for me, will ya?" Sasuke rolled his eyes but other wise didn't comment as he tore his eyes from the blonde's back. He grabbed the butter and the pan set next to the blonde, and placed the pan on the stove, setting it to low. After a few minutes, he flicked a finger of butter at the pan, listening to the sizzle as it begin to melt. He took the pan handle and moved the swath of butter around, trying to get the whole bottom of the pan covered in it.

"Okay, thanks. Hold the bowl for me would ja?" He handed the batter to Sasuke without waiting for an answer, taking the 1/3 cup and filling it with some batter. He poured it onto the pan, and turned away, going for a plate. He handed the plate to Sasuke also, forcing him to hold it, and waited to flip the first pancake.

Sasuke let his eyes wonder, taking in all the tan skin he could. He wished so much he could touch it. It was like an addiction, just staring at. The glorious body of the blonde male made his senses tingle in delight at just the thought of touching it. Naruto flipped the pancake, humming to himself, once more not paying attention to what he was doing with his mouth. He glanced over at Sasuke, noting that Sasuke was staring at him, and turned back to the pancake on the pan. He smiled a secret smile to himself, pleased that Sasuke's inept staring seemed to prove his suspicions true.

Naruto folded the pancake once, then again the opposite way as last time, making a roundish triangle. He placed it on the plate still in Sasuke's hand, then took another scoop of pancake batter, making certain to get a little on his finger's. He poured the batter in the pan, then glanced at his finger's, as if in surprise.

"Gah, stupid batter…" He grumbled to himself, hiding a smile. He glanced at Sasuke, then back at his hand, then back at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, staring at the blonde with affectionate eyes, mouth set in a firm line of annoyance. Naruto raised his hand as if to stroke Sasuke's face, leaving a trail of pancake batter on his cheek. Sasuke pursed his lip's, eyes dancing in delight at the small touch.

"Dobe." He mumbled, looking away to hide the faint blush on his pale cheeks. Naruto turned back to the pan, laughing loudly and smiling a secret smile of satisfaction. Sasuke had no way of getting that batter of himself, at least for a little while. Course Naruto was willing to get it off for him. He flipped the next pancake, faintly aware of the humming coming from his mouth.

The pancake batter ran out quickly, Naruto adding two more stroke's of stray batter from his finger's to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked annoyed, but his deep onyx eyes were easy to read when you had as much practice and persistence as Naruto did. Naruto didn't allow Sauske to put either of the thing's in his hand's down, not wanting him to have a chance to get the batter off himself. He ran around the small kitchen, looking for the powdered sugar to coat on the top of the pancakes.

"Fuck! Sasuke, where's the powdered sugar?" He whined, having looked everywhere he could think to find it. It was central to his plan, he needed it. And the Swedish pancakes tasted better with powdered sugar.

"In the drawer with the baggies and tinfoil and stuff." Sasuke's voice was huffy, anxious to put down the item's in his hand's. Those Swedish pancakes smelt good from over here, and Sasuke probably thought so two. He probably didn't like the sticky batter drying on his face either. Naruto grinned as he got out the powdered sugar. Stupid OCD bastard. That's why he loved him, though, wasn't it?

"Here. Hold this." He replaced the empty batter bowl with the bag of powdered sugar, then tossed the bowl in the sink. He came back over quickly, unable to hide the grin on his face. It was anticipatory, so Sasuke wouldn't think it strange. He opened the powdered sugar and sprinkled it on top of the Swedish pancakes, not quite covering them, but putting just enough. He stared at his finger's once more, trying to look annoyed. He glanced at Sasuke's face, then stroked the almost dry batter, leaving a trail of powdered sugar their also. He pursed his lip's, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Hmm…I probably shouldn't have done that…?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put down the stuff in his hand's on the now empty stove. He headed for the sink, but Naruto stopped him.

"Where are you going? Come here, I'll get it off for you, it'll be faster!"

'Always in a hurry to eat…' Sasuke thought. He shrugged and waited for Naruto's quicker way. Naruto's hand's found his face, pulling him closer. His azure eyes pierced his own, and all he could see was happiness. His heart stopped, kicking into a quick gallop as Naruto leaned closer. He didn't understand what was going on. Was this a dream? Naruto's lips touched his cheek, his tongue poking out and tracing the line's of batter and sugar. Sasuke shivered. Naruto grinned on his skin, and Sasuke suddenly felt like an idiot. Naruto giggled as he saw Sasuke piece it together.

"Yea, Sasuke, I love you two." He whispered, lip's finally connecting with Sasuke's.

-Owari-

**A/N: **Okay, so were _not_ lesbiens, and she did _not_ lick or kiss me. However, we _did _find the flour in the freezer after I jokingly suggested she look in the oven for it… -Sweatdrop- She checked their, so I cracked up and said check the microwave. It stared getting weird when she did... Aw my poor friend. She searches the freezer, me cracking up not knowing if she's joking or not, call's her mom, her mom states it _is_ in the freezer and she miraculously pulls it out of their. Now, you can imagine my reaction to that, especially when she pulled the powdered sugar out of the drawer with the silverware…

Apparently the freezer keeps the bug's out XDD That's why I love her though, just as Naruto loves Sasuke. Wasn't it a cute fluffy one-shot? Tell me how to do better if you don't think so.


End file.
